


To The End

by Blair_Hxward



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Acceptance, Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anger, Anger Management, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Attempted Murder, BDSM, Bad Decisions, Body Image, Brutal Murder, Burning Man, Burning alive, Carnival, Character Death, Confessions, Consensual Kink, Consent, Corruption, Courage, Cruelty, Death, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Difficult Decisions, Dom Julian, Dom Lucio, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Duty, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, Evil Plans, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fear of Death, Fire, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Graphic, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hanging, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Illness, Im not a doctor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Julian Week (The Arcana), Kink, Lapdance, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light research, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lots of Angst, Love Confessions, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Tattoos, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), Masquerade, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), Minor Original Character(s), Mistakes, Multi, Murder, Murder Plot, Mutual Attraction, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Overthrowing, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pets, Physical Abuse, Plague, Plans For The Future, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Red Plague (The Arcana), Regret, Revelations, Rough Kissing, Sarcasm, Second Chances, Semi-Canonical Character, Semi-Public Sex, Serious, Serious Injuries, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow To Update, Spoilers, Spoilers for Book XIII: Death (The Arcana), Strong Female Characters, Submissive Apprentice, Submissive Julian, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana), Suffering, Surprises, Sweet, Switching, Tattoos, Teasing, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Hanging Tree, The Lazaret (The Arcana), Tissue Warning, Triggers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse, Wealth Divide, Work In Progress, belittle, belittling, change of plans, corrupt, exotic, jumping, long plot, many years, not canon, physical altercation, triggering, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blair_Hxward/pseuds/Blair_Hxward
Summary: Doctor Julian Devorak, and young apprentice Evonne work in the palace, aiding the Count and Countess with reasearch. However, their formal setting at the Lazareth is anything but glamorous, and as time flys past, the duo will find themselves in the midst of a plot against the rulers, and find themselves struggling as the plague grows worse. A fiction about the cruelty of the world, and the lovers who reside in the middle of a war.





	1. Midnight Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene of Vesuvia, and brief introduction to some of our main characters, Evonne and Julian Devorak on their night patrol, which ultimately ends up in injury, and the thick feeling of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Slightly graphic stabbing description.
> 
> An original plot with inspiration from The Arcana (Visual Novel). Plot points, characters, and ideas all stem from that game. This is NON-CANONICAL so the characters displayed and portrayed are not like they are in the visual novel. In chapters that need trigger warnings, they will be added BEFOREHAND, so please make sure to spot them! This (in certain areas) it will be highly graphic, so everything goes. It will be slow moving in places, and intentionally fast paced in others.  
> This is my first fan-fiction so please enjoy!

Things could not get any worse than they already were. 

In Vesuvia, the Red Plague ran rampant across its cities and countrysides, through harbors and into the waters. It did not hesitate to take its hand to the souls of any inhabitant. It spared no one. Not men, women, nor children. Every person feared for their lives, praying to their gods and pleading with fortune tellers and ‘witches’ to gain access to herbs and off concoctions to cure, to hide, or to protect them from the disease in which threatened to contaminate their beings. However, not once did these work and only made them sick, or were just plain worthless. With what money the untrustworthy people made, they fled their shops, leaving people desperate and in a panic. 

Their crops were not getting tended to, too many people already dying from this terrifying disease. Animals perishing from hunger, being killed to sustain the diminishing populace. Other people even murdered each other out of fear of this plague. If they feared their neighbors and brethren to hold this disease, suddenly another body would be moved out into the streets. Perhaps, tossed into the aqueduct, or into the nearest harbor. Packed into boxes until the blood oozed from between the space of the boards. Bodies were beginning to rot in the streets, especially in the lower divide of the otherwise marvellous city. Lords and those wealthy locked up their gates, posting people to guard them behind, should those pesky low-lives threaten their estate or wealth. Even the Count and Countess themselves had locked the front gates, and had long since been heard of, rumors even going as far as to say they had perished painfully from this disease. 

Even with the growing amount of doctors looking for some sort of cure, no progress was made. They could not figure out how to stop this, nor how to cure the crumbling population. As it was, the doctors were feared as much as they were revered. These men would walk the streets in those white leather masks, the gleaming glass eyes as red as the blood inside their coats, staring at the people as they went about. One word from them would mean a swift end. The human would get dragged off, often kicking and screaming as they cried out that they were not infected. That they were fine. They would get taken to The Lazareth. An island, a quarantine, a prison, and ultimately the final resting place of those infected. Often times, many people could get taken if the doctor did not make it clear whom was inflicted. In the nights, doors were locked, shutters bolted and incense burned out their doors as if these people were demons or unholy spirits. And even more often, young children out past their bedtimes would get taken as they screeched for their parents who could do nothing but sit in front of their doors and sobbed; for if they opened them, they too would get kidnapped. Their hearts were almost as dark as their black leathery gloves, and dark overcoats. Some doctors even took it upon themselves to ‘test and see if the infection was there’, violently digging into the bodies with a crude iron blade, ripping through skin and muscle while the person bled out alive.

However, two people in particular, a doctor and his apprentice walked quietly through the streets in stark opposite compared to the daily doctor. They would usher the people home, often warning them of the nightly patrols. Of course, they too were not completely angelic. Every now and again, they would stumble across a person whose sclerae were pink with the onset of they plague. Often a walking corpse, rugged and dirty, telling the invisible to ‘fuck off’ and to ‘shove it up your ass.’ The doctor would do the talking, while the apprentice ran to find the nearest patrol to inform them of who it was, and where they had come from. Though it was even rarer, the duo would be forced to take them down then and there, mostly if the infected was violent and was clearly going to die soon anyway. One, a tall, broad shouldered male, and the other a smaller woman. 

The man talked loudly, almost too carefree about how cold the nights were getting, and how tired he was, and more often how much he wished he could drink. His unruly auburn hair rustling as the icy winds ran through the strands that clumped oddly with how the straps to his mask ran around his head. He looked over, examining the woman who quietly walked alongside him as he went on and on about practically anything that ran through his head. He stared at her silver hair in the torch lit night, though the color was pink through the red lenses. After a brief moment of silence, before she could look at him, he reached over and unhooked the strap to hers, watching as it dropped to the ground, only to reveal a look of utter shock. “Doctor Jules!” she said, swiftly snatching it off from the stone ground stairs they descended. “We are not allowed to take these off!” she shot him a glare, her eyes that of gold and orange, almost like that of a open flame. Her cheeks were flushed pink, unlike her normally pale complexion. 

“Oh dear me! Evonne you know we aren’t supposed to take these off!” The man- Doctor Jules, said. “And I tell you all the time, Julian is just fine with me.” reaching behind his head, he unclasped his own and took it off, taking a deep breath of the icy air, before settling to a relaxed and teasing grin, much to the young apprentice’s dismay. “Please, don’t give me that look. They’re awfully stuffy, and I look much much better without it on.” 

Evonne promptly snapped her head away, and continued walking, shaking her head as she lifted it back to her face. “I do not want to get in trouble with Valdemar because you refuse to wear it.”

Julian almost looked offended at her, snatching hers away and tossed it up into the air with his cheeky grin. “Oh come on. It’s a nice night! You should really learn to let go.” He, on the outside of the stairs, stopped, quickly grabbing her arm and his grin faded into a distasteful look. “Stop.” 

The woman looked over at him with confusion until she heard the loud sound of flesh tearing, followed by screeching and following that, utter silence, save for the crackling of the torch behind them. Two men were standing at the foot of the stairs, over a dead man shrouded in darkness, with blades that were drenched in glistening red blood. They were not close enough for Julian nor her to see the colors of their eyes, and he slowly took a step up the stairs the way they had came. He silently swore to himself, bringing Evonne up the stairs before she turned to follow and slipped, letting out a quiet squeak. Unfortunately, it was enough to rouse the two murderous men, and with animalistic grins, they ran up towards them, two stairs at a time while Julian dragged Evonne up, trying to take his own knife for protection.

Their eyes gleamed at the sight of them, even more so that they were doctors no less. One opened their mouth, and nothing came out but shrill and sinister laughter as he grabbed the woman's booted leg which made her fall to her front, slamming her head to the stone, the crimson blood already staining her moonlit hair. Everything was going past too quick, Julian leaving her and shouted to the doctors on the other road, but Evonne could not understand what he was yelling, struggling with one of the men. Lifting up one of her legs, she kicked him in the jaw as the other took her shirt and held her down, plunging the knife down with intent of her stomach. Yet with sheer luck, she directed it into her thigh, almost vomiting at the pain she felt when the hilt reached her skin. Their strength was overwhelming, and if she had been alone without the warning she would be just another bloodied corpse rotting away in a back alley.

“J..Julian!” Evonne cried out and let out another cry as the knife was pulled out of her leg, only to be pushed to her shoulder, almost incapicating her from the pain she felt while her heart pounded in her chest. The pain didn’t go away quickly though, but then the burning came. It was unbearable, the burning was like nothing she had ever felt, and her words didn’t even come to her as she opened her mouth, the first monster taking his and planned his attack, but he pressed the tip to the top of the leather glove and began to press it, until the pressure began to break her skin. The blood on the blades that had been on the blades terrified her the most though. She knew the risks coming out, yet no one wanted to risk being infected. Most certainly, a positivity even, she would be killed should she be infected. She could smell the blood from her other wounds, and the hellish heat that seeped out of her in waves. She didn’t know where Julian was, nor what he was doing. She couldn't even describe how she felt. 

Overwhelmed.

Too many things were happening. The red blood trickling on the dark stone staircase below her while the second pulled the knife from her shoulder and began tearing at the black waistcoat that protected her undershirt from any blood, should it get on her. Unfortunately, it wasn’t protecting her from the real threat. The people who outnumbered them. The people who attacked ruthlessly, with weapons and strength. The people who caught the doctors by surprise. Was she going to die? Surely she was not, but where was her mentor? Was she alone in this traumatizing event? Why did they have to make her suffer like this? Was it all a game, or perhaps her in doctors clothing sparked this slow torture. She opened her mouth to cry out for Julian once more when the blade pushed deeper into her skin. Silver tears would not stop flowing down her face, staining her bloody cheeks. Her heart pounded harder, until she heard the thick voice of Julian call out to her. Barely lifted her head, she could see the auburn haired man run down the stairs, followed by a trio of doctors and their guards.

Both men tore their blades from her, and she curled up, sobbing loudly. She didn’t know how loud exactly her cries were, too busy preoccupied with the pain that she could feel, and then the burning through her veins. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Her hands grasped at her limbs, but she didn’t know what was going on after the men left her vision, and Julian came into it, bending down, cutting his gloves to make makeshift bandages until he could get her cleaned and sewn up. “Evonne. Evonne look at me, I’m right here.” he nudged her a bit, getting a negative reaction as she pulled away, her vision only blurring more until he was just patches of colors with faint outlines. “Evonne don’t you move, do you understand me?” he asked, and after one of the men were down, another doctor went over and turned her straight, holding her neck from protection of the rough stone, keeping an eye on her as Julian wrapped the leather around her leg, eliciting a squeal, trying to pull her leg away. “Evonne!” 

The doctor lifted her a bit, holding her tightly while Julian roughly tied it around her leg, the bleeding barely stopping. “Get her home.” he said, noticing the corpse at the bottom of the staircase. “I’ll clean that body. I’ll excuse you from work, but don’t get mad at me if Valdemar wants your head.” he muttered under his breath, helping Julian lift up the petrified woman and backed up into an ally. “You better go Julian. She’s going to bleed out.”

“Thank you.” Julian said, looking down at Evonne and then back at the plague masked man. “I’ll be taking a few days off.” he managed to say with a sheepish smile, before turning and made a swift exit down the alley with the girl in his arms, blood dripping down onto his arms and down his stomach. 

“Evonne. I won’t forgive your mistake if you bleed out on me.” he grimaced, holding her closer. Even his own joke didn’t make him feel better. He didn’t want his apprentice to die on him. He wouldn’t forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm really sorry not much happened here, and it was a lot of reading for such a small amount of content. I promise if I get enough time I'll try to expand on things. I try hard to be descriptive and to get places but it's difficult for me. I'm also sorry for it suddenly jumping around, and there being unsure holes in my writing. This is my first serious piece, and I hope as I get to writing more, I'll be able to develop more and make good cohesive writing!
> 
> Also, next time I post, there will be a better description of our characters! I promise! :)


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practically a melodramatic child with some pretty arm and a temper. Not to mention how much he craved attention from everyone and every little thing. This bitchy man wasn't fit to run such a country. Especially not some foreign woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some suggestive themes.

Two days passed, and here the good doctor Julian remained in the chair that had been dragged from its messy desk and seated by a firm, and relatively uncomfortable bed to watch over his apprentice. His cool grey gaze rested upon the woman’s face, and he took note of every uncomfortable look she made when her body shifted in sleep, or when he had flung all of his books on the floor in anger and she began to stir. After that scare, he had remained content in the silence that filled the room, and the quiet crackling of the small wood logs behind the metal bars in its hearth. A scroll was rolled out on the dark wood table beside the bed, and ink drops were splattered on it as the auburn haired man scribbled illegibly on the yellowing paper. He wrote about whatever he thought was important, and on a separate page, one for official business, and the other for his own personal observations. Though it was often that he wrote the same thing twice, as it wouldn’t be unlike him to just keep a record of what was happening during this tense and uncomfortable time. All he prayed for was a recovery without illness.

A gloved hand raised up from its resting place under his chin, and reached out towards the silver mane that was braided and clean, not red with blood as it had been when he brought the woman back to his little hideaway- one away from the Lazaret and the Palace. Before he could touch her, he pulled his hand back and took off the black leather, dropping it onto the floor before finally touching the clean hair, his expression almost pained. His brows furrowed, and he examined the small stitches that went along the side of her hairline, and the dark bruising that dirtied her skin. He left his hand there, his thumb stroking a small section of hair as he moved the grey sheets to see if the bandages needed changing again, which unfortunately they did.

His hand escaped the enticing feeling, and he stood, carefully pulling on the gloves and stood, his steps slow, mostly because he didn’t need to go far in order to pick up what things he needed: a few rolls of bandages, alcohol and a cloth. Once he had got them, he climbed up the end of the bed and towards her, his gaze running up her bruised legs. Julian knew the bruising only made it look worse, and had it been on the normal stone ground, she wouldn’t have had so many. His gaze continued up her slowly and uncomfortably, until at last they rested on her slumbering gaze. 

Evonne’s skin was soft, but not necessarily smoothe. The attack from the days past only added to her subtle growing of scars and odd burns from her apprenticeship, especially early when she, along with a few other initiates, were tasked with bringing the bodies to the furnace. Often the impatient doctor would slam the door closed, catching a hand or an arm while they struggled to take it out of the growing heat. More often, brands were used to distinguish a body from another which is another hazard altogether. “Your first facial scar. Congratulations.” Julian said sarcastically to her, glancing as he moved her leg up and put the bend of her knee over one of his own legs so it was elevated and gained him easy access to the entire circumference of the thigh. “You’re going to have a lovely time trying to walk when you wake up. It’s going to hurt like a bitch.” the corner of his mouth lifted before it faded once again.

Once the bandage was off, he poured a bit of alcohol onto the rag and slowly wiped the blood that was staining the area around the wound with a bleak expression. He was careful not to pull at the skin as he did so, and once that was done, he wrapped a clean bandage around it once again making sure it was firmly in place. If she was awake, he’d have cracked a sarcastic comment about how the shirt she wore was his, or how he was disappointed that he didn’t look so nice in it, but he wasn’t in the mood; not even to say it to her sleeping self. “Damn it, Evonne..” he slowly moved up closer by her head and carefully rolled her into her side, hearing an audible groan from her, feeling a slight hesitation in her breathing. This wound was a bit harder to work around since he had to wrap the bandage quite skillfully over her chest and over her shoulder, despite having a relatively small injury in comparison. “Why can’t you wake up so you can scold me for my sarcasm?” A rhetorical question on his part, of course he knew the answer. 

He knew the answer, and hated himself for it. He _should_ have at least tried to help her a bit more, but his own fear had gotten in the way, and unfortunately that almost cost her her life. Should they have attacked her anywhere else in the body, it would be likely that with the more times that they did, the more likely death seemed. “And now.. For your arm. Easier than the rest of you.” A long, drawn out sigh was all that escaped him as he moved back around to her arm, easily taking off the significantly smaller bandage since it was not nearly as bad as the other two. 

Standing up, he disposed of the bloody items, and returned to her bedside, taking the slightest breath as he settled back down. “It’s my fault.” he said, leaning his head down, his hair brushing against her arm, his breath warm against her already hot skin. “You know I was stupid for making you chase me and lose the guards, but we _both_ know I’d never admit it.” His face started to flush and he slowly clenched his fists. “ _I_ should have gotten hurt and _you_ should have been the one to get help.” the male whimpered, caressing her upper arm as his lips pressed to the white bandage, and slowly up to the curve of her elbow. They were warm and heated, yet he didn’t get any closer to her face as she winced in pain, his own hand pressing too harshly to her forearm.

Her eyes began to open, her feline eyes narrow and watery as her eyes met the orange glow on the ceiling. Thoughts didn’t exist in the moment, and all that she could think about was the still harsh throbbing when she moved, especially her leg. “Fuck..” she whispered, her memories vividly flashing of the attack, in which she responded with bringing up both arms and gripped her head. Sitting up despite the incredibly pain, she tried to fixate on something to push her mind from the animalistic gaze she remembered.

Julian quickly moved and took her hands away from her head, blocking her view of the rest of the room in favour for herself. “Evonne. Hey, you’re awake.” he said with a smile, sliding his hands down her arms and gripped her delicate hands tightly with his own large and surprisingly gentle ones. “This is good! I’m glad my apprentice is back to the land of the living.”

Evonne on the other hand, half ignored him, a shudder running up her spine while taking her hands away. “Doctor.. Doctor I just-” she quickly brought her hands to her abdomen, giving herself a tight squeeze as if to make sure she was really awake. Her eyes showed confusion and a sense of unease, most especially given her current dishevelled appearance. Legs bare, and the large shirt hanging off of her shoulders provocatively, it wasn’t a surprise she didn’t want the good doctor so close. “Space.” The poor girl’s voice was quite hoarse and Julian respected her wishes, backing off to the end of the bed, but was still quite close to her. Her eyes slowly crawled down her legs, and eventually made it to the individual that still kept close.

“I was almost worried that you wouldn’t wake up, you know. Didn’t give me a single clue that you were alright accept for the odd whimper or the fact you didn’t bleed out, which is always lovely.” Julian smirked. “But I didn’t get my bed for _so long_!” he complained, making his apprentice merely give him an unamused and upset look, but he knew she secretly loved his complaining.

“Then move so I can get up.” Evonne hissed through her teeth, placing her hand down and swung a leg off the bed, slowly dragging the other one towards the edge.

_“No.”_ Julian said, grabbing her leg and pulled it back onto the bed, standing up and covered her with the scratchy sheets, almost forcing her on her back (which wasn’t hard). “Sleep. Or you’ll have to come back to work with me, and you’re clearly not ready. You’re bathed, wounds tended to, and all of Valdemar and Lucio’s annoyance is on me, so you’re amazing.” he pat her head with a hand condescendingly.

Evonne’s fiery gaze shot to him, and she swat his hand away. “I’m _your_ apprentice, I’m shocked I don’t have your mannerisms.” she mumbled, slowly turning her head away to the right, moving her arm away and closed her eyes, tense and uncomfortable while Julian could only just watch her and reflect on if that was negative or not. A frown came to his face and he slowly sat down in the chair, crossing his arms in front of himself. What had he done wrong?

_Oh._

“I’m not trying to act like-” 

“Good night, Julian.” 

* * *

Valerius sat up out of the bed, swiftly taking up the half empty glass of wine and put it to his lips as the blond in the large blankets behind him shot him a look. Of course, like normal, he ignored it and bent down, lifting the white robe up and over his shoulders until he slid one arm in, exchanging the wine glass to put his other in. Once his arms were slid in, he tied his dark beige covering on top. He didn’t bother doing it nicely however, and when he thought it would suffice, poured himself the last of the wine, sitting back on the fluffy bed. “You should have just waited for that doctor.” he said as the dark red liquid splashed in the glass, and his expression turned sour when the remaining didn’t even fill half the glass. “I’m out of wine.”

The other man, light blonde and frowning, rolled his eyes. “Then call a servant to get another bottle. I have plenty.” He said, not amused with the fact that the man already was ready to flee the room. “Or I will. However I’d suggest you do.” He sat up, the sheets and blankets pushed to the ends of the bed and overflowed onto the floor, pillows scattered about with the smell of sweat and wine prominent on the silky blankets. His body was quite tailored to his personality, strong looking, and definitely aiming to gain attention, which he got- frequently. “I’d hate to get out of bed so soon.” 

Crawling towards the male, he sat on his knees, pulling the beige overcoat back off of the wine drinking fiend, and grinned as he found a hidden place on Valerius’ neck, biting it while the other made a distasteful look, despite already being bitten in many places. “I didn’t feel like waiting for them. Besides, that doctor is not nearly as happy being bitten as you are. And that girl, she has not came to my room yet, but she will.” Of course, Julian had no qualms with being bitten, but Lucio just disliked doing it since he was shorter (and would never actually say that out loud.) He leant his head down again, pushing his hair back before sinking his teeth into the skin, pulling at it and watched Valerius’ distaste rise in his eyes as he clutched the wine glass tighter, merely downing the rest and stood, forcing Lucio to get off.

“I will then.” he said, desperately trying to keep his composure despite Lucio’s annoying persona, walking across the marble floored room and pulled open the golden door, snapping at two of the maids walking past, barking at them to bring three bottles of wine and just as quickly as he opened it, slammed it shut and went back to Lucio. “Next time just bring the damned doctor. Since clearly he’s getting nowhere in finding a cure.”

“Nadia wants him here.” Lucio said distastefully, swatting his hand at the air, completely dismissing his comment. “And that girl is eye candy. She should take off that black waistcoat. I’m sure you could see her chest through the shirt.” A presumptuous smile crossing his lips. “That’s why. He just needs to make sure to have a cure if _I_ get the disease. I couldn’t care less about all those impoverished.” He laughed, tugging Valerius back down to the bed, his hand pulling at the braid that the man wore. “It just saves us money and food. But fear not, _I’ve_ got everything under control.” 

Like the man would believe that. Lucio was practically a melodramatic child with some pretty arm and a temper. Not to mention how much he wants attention from everyone and every little thing. He’d get angry at a plant for not complimenting him. This bitchy man wasn’t fit to run such a country, and especially not some foreign woman. And this doctor he spoke of? Goddess; he pissed Valerius off to no end. That dramatic ‘Lucio’ mood to things, not to mention his never ending stream of complaining and evasion of the rules. Both these men were practically children in his eyes and that wench, Nadia, a woman, was unfit to rule the land of Vesuvia by herself. However, if he could just fool Lucio into thinking that he was a good candidate in case one, or both of them ‘mysteriously’ happened upon the illness then he would be set. But of course, that would be incredibly difficult, given the childish nature of the brat. 

The door barely opened, and three bottles of blood red wine were placed on the small platform by the door, and the door immediately closed again, faint shuffling heard from outside as whomever brought the wine scurried away. This enough was to pull the man from his thoughts, and notice the way Lucio admired him like a toy, an object, like how he thought of a fair amount of women. Surprisingly enough, at least to his partners, Lucio had never raised a hand to them, nor had he been abusive. A shock, really. Valerius slowly slid out of bed again and went to the glass bottles, lifting them up and brought them over to Lucio, the faintest half smile gracing his face. “Care to open one for me?” he asked, almost teasingly sitting on the man’s bare lap as he handed the bottle over. Lucio took it with a grin, always glad to show off his abilities. He took the cork and pulled it out with ease, thanks to his golden arm. “Thank you.” Valerius said in what could almost be mistaken as a low purr, taking the bottle back as Lucio pulled him back against his chest and pulled lightly at the braid.

“Pour a glass, and then lay down.” Lucio ordered, reaching for the glass and held it while the man poured it slowly into the glass, and watched as the man slid his hand up Lucio’s leg. “Hurry up.” he growled impatiently.

“Now now, my Count.” Valerius said, taking the bottle and placed it down before he turned and sat on Lucio’s lap with a slight grin, pressing him back. “Patience is key, especially with fine wine such as this.” his hand dragged up Lucio’s chest, the other plucking the glass from the blond’s hand. “Now which fine wine, you ask. You’ll have to figure it out.” he shifted forward on the male’s lap, sitting up before slowly sliding down, shuddering his head tilting up ever so slightly.

Lucio grinned slowly, grabbing Valerius’ hips and pulled him down, a wave of pleasure running up his body as he attempted to pull the man closer despite the gasps that left the others mouth. “Valerius.” he said with a groan, watching him struggle to keep ahold of the wine. “Put it down and enjoy the moment.” He said, reaching up and pulled his head down a bit by his hair, taking the wine glass and reached over, placing it down and returned back to the body before him.

Valerius, of course, looked over at the glass and then back at Lucio, lifting up the ends of his robe, but ultimately ended up shedding it once again. “I don’t see why I can’t enjoy both wines.” he tilted his head away, another gasp letting out of him, leaning over Lucio, his hair being pulled with one hand, and his neck getting the familiar feeling of being bitten into. “Lucio..” he said breathily, gently putting his head into the blond’s shoulder. After he did so, he felt an even harder bite, and the sudden thrusts of him made him close his eyes tightly. “Lucio!” 

* * *

The sun began to rise at last, the bright rays illuminating the dust through the curtains that shielded Julian’s eyes from the sun, as well as allowed him to get a few more minutes of sleep in the uncomfortable chair he sat in. The two people in the small space had gone to sleep quite unhappy, but it seemed that Evonne was in a slightly better mood, ready to respond to Julian’s sarcasm with her own. She was already up and awake, but had honestly struggled to stand for long periods of time, which of course made it a struggle to dress in what had been cleaned up for her. They weren’t perfect though. There were still spaces in the clothes were it had been ripped by the attack, but it would have to do until she returned back to her own small home. She still wore Julians shirt, though, and it smelled comfortably of him and alcohol; though like that was a surprise.

It was an hour until at long last, she had pulled on the black boots that hugged her calves and flared a bit at the thigh. Damned right, it was a pain in the ass. Hunching over hurt, the pressure from the trousers against the stitches hurt, and just about anything with her shoulder, ‘shockingly’ also hurt. It was life though, and she accepted that she would just have to stay in pain until she got better. She placed her hands down on the bed and carefully stood, limping over to Julian’s chair and leant over his shoulder. “Doctor Jules. You need to wake up. The suns already rising.” A quiet voice she had, like the breeze through the branches of the leaves, grazing over the tops of brush in the fields. Yet, the orange gaze of hers was like the fire that consumed anything in its path, the burning desires and hatred that festered within a person; a gaze that could eat away at someone's soul. It was almost shocking how such a look could softed upon resting her eyes on another being, especially that of Julian. She had a rare admiration for him, after all what was there to expect? He was her teacher and happily mentored her despite the mistakes she sometimes made. Julian was a good man, despite his love for complaining.

Evonne left her eyes on his, bringing up her left arm and touched his head of unruly hair. Barely cracking a grin, she ran her fingers slowly through the locks and down the length of the hair. “Doctor Jules.” a whisper left her again, leaning down towards Julian’s ear, her warm breath tickling it. Another faint grin crossed her cheeks as she noticed the upturn of his lips, despite his eyes still shut. “Oh, I see no harm in leaving you to rest while I make the far journey to the palace.” her hand removed itself from his hair, and limped to the jackets, picking up his while draping it over her shoulders. “I’ll just be going now before you wake up. I’d hate to wake you by falling.”

Once the door creaked, Julian’s head popped up and he looked over to the woman who was stepping out. “Hey!” he stood up quickly and put his hand on the door, closing it a bit. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Oh, you’re awake!” Evonne smiled, tilting her head up to him. “I was just getting ready to go, since I didn’t want you to be held back with my limp.” 

Julian stepped in front of her, closing the door as he leant back, raising his eyebrows with amusement. “I could just carry you, since that’s how you got here.” he brushed back some of her hair again, with the utmost nonchalant attitude, taking pleasure in watching her face flush. 

“I’ll carry you and the door if you don’t move.” she swat his hand, shaking her head. “I can do that, you know, and I won’t be afraid to!” Reaching out, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her but didn’t take notice of his expression, nor did she really care. Her face was close to his chest. Julian could feel her breath through his shirt while she reached around and slowly opened the door.

Julian submitted and shook his head, taking up the other coat and looked down her torso. Though he couldn’t not think about what had just happened. If she were perhaps not his apprentice, he would think about making comment with a strong innuendo. Not that that has ever stopped him before, but he really just wanted the chance of that happening again. His face was flushed bright pink with embarrassing look in his eye. “Fine fine. You win, Evonne.” he complained, watching while she made her way out the door. He followed, closing the door behind him. “I don’t know where our masks are, though.” he shrugged.

“Valdemar is going to have a fit if we don’t go with them.” she turned on her leg, ducking under his arm to see if they were still in the room, but was pulled back and into Julian’s arms while he walked. 

“So? They’ve had a fit before so it’s not like I care anymore. We’ll blame it on,” he thought for a moment, stepping down a short flight of stairs. “us running!” He smiled, the blush still clearly on his pale skin. “If she doesn’t believe it, I’ll find us another excuse, alright?”

Despite the sudden shock of being lifted, she quickly became comfortable in his arms. “Fine. Oh, don’t forget we are supposed to go to the palace for the Count and Countess.” she reminded him, peeking up to see his sigh. Her head slowly tilted back down and she listened to his heartbeat. Quick paced and hard against his chest, and she could feel his tenseness. “Unless, of course, you’d just rather go back to Lazaret..” 

“We’ll go to the palace. I’ll have you stay in the library while I do their checks. You can look over some of my notes.” Julian said quickly, his heart merely racing quicker. “I’ll make some notes while I do it, and then you can look over those as well while I fire off some theories you’ll dismiss.”

Evonne looked up at him in slight confusion, not really understanding why she wouldn’t just go with him, since he was going to be with her anyways. Of course though, she didn’t argue with him. On the off occasion he did get mad, his reaction would entirely depend on who he was mad at. He had maybe only gotten partially upset at Evonne a few times, maybe once or twice. The magician, another person who worked with him in the library, was someone who got Julian mad often, especially when the white haired man talked rubbish about Julian’s attitude towards his work, and his “clear manipulation of people he worked with.” All false statements, though. Funnily enough, despite everything that has happened, Evonne would still trust her life to Julian. He was nice, and though the magician wasn’t necessarily wrong about his manipulative ways, she’d never had an issue with such trifles. 

The two continued on in relative silence while the girl kept her head lightly on his firm chest. Her eyes were closed, yet she could feel the warmth through the torn fabric that shaded the street they walked down, and the coolness in the shade of it. The smells were overwhelming. Bread freshly baked, and spices fill the air, swirling in shades of magnificence and elegance. Fruits and drinks merely complimented the beautiful smelling aroma. It made her mouth water as if she were to get her own, though she didn’t dare ask if they could stop, even if the alcohol and juices called out her name as if it owned her.

After a long while, she merely nodded, as if finished thinking over his words with careful scrutiny. “Very well, Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for things not getting explained, especially after two chapters. I'm trying hard to establish the beginning part of this story, so then I will able to flesh out more as it goes on. I thank you for reading and look forward to posting! Hopefully, I will begin to flesh out Valerius, Julian and Lucio's relationships, as well as begin to make Evonne more of a centerpiece (even though I'm sure that's not what you want.) Thank you for supporting my fiction!
> 
> ~Blair


	3. The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

Julian was walking about in the hidden library, standing on his toes to reach up to the thick informational books that he wanted Evonne to look over while he went along on his checks of Count Lucio and Countess Nadia. He had changed his mind about his own notes, determining she’d be unable to read them, and chose things that she could realistically read. He sat down the books on the desk in front of her before arranging the ink and many scrolls as well, clearly inferring that she should take notes of what she would read. His expression was less than amused, in fact if she didn’t know better, she’d say he looked like he was going to stab someone. Of course, her good Doctor wouldn’t do such a thing, at least not unless it was out of necessity. 

Despite there being light through the large window on one end of the library, there still needed to be candles lit to see without straining your vision. Things were so quiet between them, that Evonne swore that she could hear the faint flickering of the fire on the wick. His shoes clicked ever so faintly as he walked between carpeting and marble, before bending down, filling the fireplace with small dry logs. Striking a match, he dropped it into the middle of the stack he made watching as the orange flames began to rise and lick up the bark. It wasn’t long before all of the logs started getting eaten away, and Julian rose once more, placing his hands on his knees and stood. A few pops came from his joints, but he merely laughed it off, looking at Evonne’s empty and nervous expression. “Evonne, it’s going to be alright, I promise.” he walked over, gently patting her head, careful not to mess up the braid he had fixed up.

She looked anything but convinced, merely letting out a long sigh while her eyes scanned the old and dusty book covers when he rose his hand. Tilting forward, his arm wrapped lightly around one of her arms, tapping their two heads together. “I’ll be going now, alright?” he said, raising when she rubbed her head where he had placed them. In a few long strides, he pulled open the door, giving her one last glance, finally closing the door once he left. 

The hallways were silent in this part of the castle, and was firmly locked down. On occasion, Julian could hear servants or even Lucio walk past. It was a comfortable place, though, and somewhere Julian enjoyed. There were hundreds- if not thousands of books that laid on the shelves yet to be read, and the window that showed him a good portion of the garden, along with the tree that his previous lover lounged under during sunny days. It reminded him of what he used to study for, but now the tree was just a foreign memory; after all, he had lounged there before as well. The large tree that roots intertwined with the hedges and flower bushes: the blossoms hiding away memories. It was a simpler time, perhaps. Though, the plague had even been prominent three years ago. He just wished for someone to enjoy the time with again. That’s all it had been, hadn’t it? Something selfish that the both of them desired, or perhaps it had been pity. After all, he remembered that the white haired magician had told him many times he was a waste, and even once stated it was purely for the physicalities. He was right, though; and that was what Julian had always told himself since then. Their relationship was a fling based on physical attraction, and nothing more. He wished that it had not ended so bitterly, but after what had happened- it was a mutual hatred for each other.

A grimace had managed itself across Julians lips, and he walked straight past the white borzois despite their low growling as he did so. Walking up the circular staircase, he could hear Lucio’s cooing, and Valerius’ disdained tone growing nearer. Quite quickly he passed, and shot Julian a disgusted look, continuing on by himself as if they were switching places in the room. His grey eyes ran over the paintings on the wall, before at the open door where he saw Lucio lounging about, his shirt scruffily put on, with wine bottles scattered on the floor. “Oh look, Julian’s made a reappearance!” the blond grinned from where he sat at the end of the bed. “I’m afraid you’ve missed the party, and you didn’t even bring Evisa.” he said, leaning to see if the girl was with him, and frowned quickly when he saw otherwise.

“That is not her name, but no, either way I did not bring her.” Julian said, shutting the door quietly behind him. He could see a painting, unfortunately obvious of Lucio, his hand placed on a sword, and his posture proud. It really told a lot about his personality; as well as the fact merely emphasised he was a vain asshole. “I’m here to check on you and the Countess. My apprentice is studying like she is supposed to.” he said, smelling the overwhelming alcohol that radiated from Lucio’s person. Julian fixed his gloves, glancing ever so slightly at the blond once again. Like he would really bring Evonne here to see Lucio. That would be practically a death wish for his already lack of morals. He wouldn’t dare let Lucio pine after his apprentice, after all, she was his; or so he liked to imagine. He never saw her gaze stray away unless she was around that blasted magician. The man cared for Evonne quite deeply, but he could never tell her about it; it was all just playful teasing, and that’s all she thought of it too. 

“Julian~.” Lucio said from the bed, holding the wine bottle while Julian ignored him.

He could just imagine her in his arms, his hands gripping around her pale hips while the wind ran through her hair, the water glittering around them while they watched the sun set, her eyes eerily similar to the skies above. But her weight against his body, she was warm and comforting. He couldn’t count the amount of times he did something... Different while he thought about her. Even the little things like how much he drank, and how he acted in little ways. His teasing, of course was still centerpiece. He loved to tease her, despite her lack of liking it herself. If anything it was like she got more and more annoyed with him every time he did it. That wasn’t going to stop him from doing it though, he just found other ways to do it. One of his favourites-

“Julian.” Lucio threw the bottle to the ground, shattering the colored glass and spilling the contents over the floor. This drew the man’s attention at last, his eyes looking over in disdain. “Pay attention to me and not my commissioned painting.” he ordered, watching while Julian stepped casually on the glass and into the wine, bringing a hand up and grabbed his face, turning it abruptly to the side. “Hmph. If you’re going to choke me, at least do it properly.” a smirk creeped its way across his lips, gaze firmly on Julian, watching the expression twist into annoyance. “I want to see the girl. I’m sure she would be more gentle to me. Those soft hands just touch-” 

“She will never come and examine you.” Julian said lowly, silver eyes narrowing. “I will never allow it, especially not with you having both hands.” he couldn’t help but raise the corner of his mouth in a sneer. “She’s _my _apprentice so I can have her do what I want.” he let go of Lucio. “You look fine. Do not bother me again today, I am busy.”__

____

Lucio rolled his eyes, leaning back onto his hands. Of course, Julian’s comment pissed him off, and he was certainly going to have a fit about it later, but right now he just wanted to convince him to bring the girl up here. “Don’t act like that. We both know I could make you.” Julian stopped in his place, already more than halfway to the door. _“I will, Julian.” ___

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, especially because I don't have a lot of time to write, clearly. Especially right now in University, I'm so sorry.


End file.
